Journey as Kuzon
by BlackRose108
Summary: In the midst of a self-proclaimed journey, Aang travels to face his destiny, but ends up being taken in by a cheerful and understanding Fire Nation family who shows him the values of living life to the fullest. KATAANG - On Hiatus, will be revisted soon
1. Prolouge to Journey

**Okay, after I finished my story "Out from the Ashes" this story popped into my head. It's basically what could've happened if Aang left like he wanted to in **_**The Awakening**_**. I still want to wonder what the heck Aang thought he was going to accomplish by leaving in the condition he was in, so I kind of made a logical explanation for it, its irrational, but I think we all know that Aang was in a very difficult place in that episode. **

**Furthermore, as a quick note, this story will be replacing the Friday Fire War Renaissance updates. This doesn't mean FWR will be left alone for ten months like it was before, just until this story is finished, it's only eight chapters long. **

**Disclaimer: I own the OC's in this story but not the original Avatar characters. **

Prologue to Journey

"…I've always known that I would have to face the fire lord…but now, I know I need to do it alone." He declared firmly. His mind was thoroughly made up at that moment. Even when Katara sighed his name in that sweet tone that always drilled right through his train of thought like rice paper. He didn't let it happen this time, his stubbornness had created too thick a wall to be drilled by words such as those at that moment.

"Katara, please," he begged her when he could see her coming closer, arms out wide. "Just go, please." She proceeded to turn away, just as equally crestfallen as he was, but then he could see her body become tense right at the door. She turned back to face him with a determined face and tears in her eyes.

"No!" She yelled, walking up towards him again. He turned away from her, knowing what she was getting at and not wanting to fall for it, but her warm hand on his bare shoulder broke through him, slightly. "Aang, I'm not going to let you sulk in your made-up pity like this, you're not going to shut me out!"

"Katara, I don't want to talk about this." Aang told her simply, even when she tried to turn him to look at her, he wouldn't met her gaze, mainly because he knew how intensely altering it would to him.

"Well, I do, I know you've been through a lot, but that's no reason to think you don't need me anymore."

"It's not that I don't need you, I just want you to be safe!" She was quiet. "Just to think how I would've felt if you got hurt that night, too." She was still quiet, and he turned to face her.

Big mistake.

She was crying. Not heavily, but any tears coming from her face because of him was enough to make Aang feel lower than dirt. He immediately hovered his arms over her shoulders, wondering if it was wise to hug her at the moment. Embracing was something Aang rarely initiated; Katara would always beat him to the punch in that aspect. But, usually, it was just due to the fact that he was the one who always needed to comfort.

He finally settled on swallowing the fire and pulling her towards him, and when her body landed against his he locked his arms around her shoulders, holding her as tightly as he dared. She hugged him back, respectively, and even let out a pleasured sigh when he began to stroke her hair evenly.

"I can feel it you know." Katara suddenly murmured.

"F-feel what?" Aang murmured as well, tapping his fingers on her back nervously.

"That's something's changed between us."

"How so?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes deeply, and was taken aback when she saw how dark they were. And it wasn't because of the sparse illumination in the room, it was his eyes alone. His eyes looked like that had a dark thunder storm in them.

"You tell me." She told him quietly and resumed her spot on his shoulder. "And I intend to stay here until you find out." She squeezed him tighter for emphasize. He sighed, really wishing he could be enjoying the hug.

"We're not little kids anymore Katara." Aang finally decided to say after a few more moments in her arms. He gently ran his hands up her arms, making her shiver and enjoying every moment, before he stopped at her shoulders and brought her back, just enough to make her look at him. "We can't always do everything together." She shook her head slowly, but Aang saw the warning signs. Her eye brows were lowering and her mouth opened as well, getting ready to spew her seemingly rehearsed monologue. He placed a finger to her jittering lips and shushed her with a soft command. "It's just that there are times where I have to choose between being with you and keeping you safe." He dropped his finger from her lips and moved the hand to cup her cheek, just as she had done the previous night. "And Katara, I'll always choose your safety first." She seemed as if she would cry again but Aang moved towards her and did something crazy.

He kissed her eye lid.

And then the other.

He made sure it was soft enough to leave her with that little piece of information until he got back. When he pulled away and saw the fire in her eyes, he knew that she was going to try something crazy as well.

She kissed him.

Long and hard and even and loving and…well, everything.

Aang wouldn't let it last too long, though, and he wouldn't grant her another like he desperately wanted to he just offered her a defeated smile. Why? Why did she have to kiss him? It only made it harder for him to leave. Aang couldn't afford to be second guessing at the moment. But then, maybe that was Katara's plan?

To Katara, that kiss was the start of a new relationship.

To Aang, though, it was his way of saying something.

"_Good-bye, for now, I'll be back for you once I know you're safe." _

"Good night, Katara." He said aloud instead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's not that Aang _wanted_ to leave. He just felt that everything he had in mind to keep his friends safe pointed to that. He had just kissed Katara—something he had always wanted to do—and he was leaving her. So suddenly, that he was sure she'd be upset. But, his want to protect her was his first priority at the moment and he only hoped that she would see it the same way.

Packing his belongings was not needed, mainly because he really had none at the moment. His sides and back were in so much pain, but he pressed forward with his glider and snuck out the small window big enough to fit him in the room. As he climbed through the window he suddenly found himself turning back, feeling as if Katara was going to come back inside and talk him out of it, which wasn't part of the plan, of course. Somehow, though, he almost hoped that she would come in and stopped him.

He _really_ didn't want to go.

He wanted to run out of the room, find Katara, and fall into her arms and kiss her again. But his mind was made up. It wasn't the most logical thing and would probably hurt a lot of feelings, but most importantly she be safe. _Everyone_ would be safe, and not put in danger or feel obligated to put their lives at risk because of him.

So he stared back at the empty room one more time, looking at the fallen fire nation wall hanging and the healing table in which he and Katara had spoken much in the two days he had been awake. He sighed, feeling a serious throbbing in his chest, and opened his glider before flying away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara couldn't sleep that night. Sleeping when she had just kissed Aang seemed unfathomable in her mind at the moment. So she jumped out of bed, scrambled her cloak on, over her under garments which she slept in, and made her way down the dark hallways.

All she had on her mind was his lips, and hoping that she would get a taste again.

But, she wasn't granted that luxury.

"Aang?" She called softly, creaking his door open as she tip-toed inside. "I couldn't sleep, so I was wondering if you could-"

And there was no one there.

"Aang, no." She groaned under her breath. "Don't do this." Somehow she wasn't surprised he had left, but the pain stung just as freshly as it would if she hadn't suspected it.

There was a letter on his bed—typical—and she picked it up and read it.

_I know you're the one reading this. Please don't worry or be mad, I'm just making this world safe for you, and when it is I'll come back to you. _

_And, I know I'll sound selfish, but, I hope you'll wait for me. _

…_because I love you, Katara. _

By this point Katara was in noisy tears, wondering why she cried so much and not caring all at the same time.

"I love you too, Aang!" She cried to the ceiling, realizing the uselessness of her utters. "…I love you too." She said more quietly.

Still, no use.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you serious?" Sokka exclaimed when Katara and Hakoda came down to the deck with the most random news. Apparently Aang had run away, leaving Katara nearly in tears, and she wanted to go find him.

"How could Aang just run away like that?" Toph voiced. "He knew we had to keep a low profile, why would he put himself at risk?"

"The reasons aren't important, all that matters is that we find him and get him back here safely." Katara tired to be calm, but the same tears she had when she first told her dad came back to the fore front.

"Alright," Sokka sighed, getting up. "I'll go get Appa and we'll leave in an hour." Toph stood as well.

"No," Katara stopped them, holding up her hand and looking more and more exhausted as she spoke. "I'm going alone." Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda's faces alike changed in which their mouths were agape and eyes were wide. Katara, expecting this, closed her eyes and kept talking.

"This is something I need to do alone. If I find him," she gulped when she heard the words "if" come out of her mouth, opening her eyes to see the impending storm out over the horizon and how the lightning, wind, and waves didn't look in favor of anyone who was flying at sea. But she couldn't think like that. "_When_ I find him," she stressed instead after a long pause. "I need to face him alone, I have to."

"And how do you propose to get there?" Sokka added. "Taking Appa probably isn't the smartest way to travel through enemy territory…alone." Katara began to smile.

"So you'll let me go?" She asked a little too hopefully.

"I didn't say that." He muttered with his over-protective look looming under his lashes. Katara just sucked her teeth, shaking her head and walking up to him.

"I'm going alone, Sokka, I need to take this trip on my own, and I will find a way one way or another." She told him, quietly so only the two of them could hear. Sokka pursed his lips and looked down at her.

"I don't want you getting hurt. Its enemy territory and you don't know your way around any of it."

"So I'll take one of your maps you bought at the market." Katara countered.

"You won't be able to use your water bending."

"I'll have to deal."

"And you can't go around and get revenge on every jerky fire bender you find, around there it's normal." Katara sighed.

"I know, Sokka, I just…I need this." Sokka didn't know what to say, even after starring at her for a minute.

"Dad, take care of this, please." Sokka finally said, walking away and placing his palms on his forehead. Hakoda walked up, placing a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"This is a dangerous choice your making." He told her.

"And so was the one Aang made, but I know he did it because he felt he had to, and now I feel I have to do this." She exhaled shakily. "When I find him, I…I-I don't know." Hakoda smiled, he knew that longing and confused look in his daughters very well. She looked the same as her mother did when she wore that exact same look. Katara snapped up from her short lived daze when Hakoda pulled her against him in a bruising hug.

"I want you to be careful." He told her softly.

"Wh-what?" Katara asked shakily, snapping her head up to look at her father.

"What!?" Sokka exclaimed, equally surprised.

"When you find him, tell him, okay?" Hakoda told her, pacing a soft kiss on her forehead before letting her go. Katara felt the need to ask the meaning of Hakoda's words, but she didn't.

And that's what was the most confusing.

**Sooooo? You like? Angst, Kataang, and character development ensues. **

**Actually, I feel like nothing structured happen in this chapter, so if you feel this way you're not alone. This installment was more of a mere set up for the rest of the story. That's why I tagged it as a prologue and not an actual chapter. **

**So look out for installment two next Friday, peoples. **

**Reviews are most welcome. **


	2. Little House

**I got this up a lot earlier than usual. But I'm going out to the mall to buy a dress for my orchestra concert on Tuesday, so I might not get back until late, so I thought—while putting on a face mask—why not get this thing edited and update it now? Interesting, I'm sure…(sarcasm).**

**Alright, so, as a quick note, this story is going to be **_**very**_** Aang-centric, though Katara has her own parts in the story on her own journey to find Aang, this will mostly be all about him. So Aang fan girls rejoice! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Little House

It was a small Fire Nation territory where he landed. Why he thought he would be able to fly all the way to the Fire Lord's palace without a map in torrential rain was beyond him. The adrenaline of the previous past couple days was wearing off and he realized he had passed out as soon as he saw land after a week of traveling and only sleeping on tiny, uninhabited, and probably uncharted islands. He didn't know if he was North, South, East, or West, all he knew was that he was flying, blinded to anything else but his intense need to make his way to some palace, for a week had done a number on him. A number he didn't even notice until just then. His wounds were sore, wrinkled, and moist and they were obviously infected for they stung whenever he moved even a single muscle. Wincing at the sudden pain washing over him he clutched his side and reached forward to grab his staff, which was rips at the fabric beyond compare due to the excessive use and weather it had endured. But, it would still fly and would have to do.

His mouth was dry as he walked until the sun was high, his tattered and soiled pants and robe was finally dried but his bandages were beyond useable. Most of them had shriveled up in the past week, but the ones he had managed to save were crumbling fast and falling off while the rest of him dried off.

He sighed. The wound on his foot had lost its bandage first, and he was sure by now it was infected to no ends for it hurt like all hell every time he stepped on it. But he had to walk forward, so he underwent the pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Goodie, you're awake." A voice called out when Aang opened his eyes. There was no doubt he had passed out once again. The last thing he remembered was being burnt to a crisp by the late afternoon sun, wishing he could have a drink of water. But then he realized the voice he was hearing was that of a little girl. His vision cleared some more and the layer of dirt around his eyes cracked apart allowing him to see her clearly. She looked small and fragile, with green eyes and tanned skin. Her long curled, thick nest of hair tickled his cheek as she bent down over him, eye wide and obviously having no concern for personal space.

"Mo Li, what did you do now?" Another voice called, this one was a boy, older than she was but younger than Aang. He seemed serious and just a tad bit surprised when he found what the young girl had found. "Who is this?" He asked.

"I found a boy passed out on the field, he was sleeping so I thought I'd wake him up." The girl explained happily and poked at Aang's cheek. He pushed her hand away gently and used his elbows to arch himself up.

"I-I'm okay, no more poking." Aang assured her, still very confused. The girl laughed, rocking back on her heels and was soon joined on the ground by the older boy. He observed Aang with a skeptic eyes and met his eyes afterwards.

"Nice tattoos." The boy commented and Aang's eye widened. He had always slept on uncharted islands with no people. This, though, was an inhabited island with people. Fire Nation people. People who weren't very fond of the Avatar, which he was sure was blindingly obvious by the arching blue arrows circulating his body and his hair providing little cover to his main arrow on his sweating forehead. He gave the boy a skeptic look of his own before smiling nervously and the boy arched a brow.

"Yeah, thanks." Aang said slowly and sat up completely.

"You need help?" The boy asked, still looking serious.

"Uh, yeah actually." Aang answered. He could tell these people knew who he was, so why were they helping him?

"Great!" The girl exclaimed and grabbed Aang's hand, pulling him up as she skipped towards their house. Aang winced as he was dragged, the shooting pins and needles on every corner of his body returning.

"Mo Li, be gentler with him, he's obviously hurt." The boy said, catching up to them. The girl stuck her tongue at him before looking up at Aang, grinning still.

"My older brother Sen is pretty strict, but he's still good," she paused, "I'm Mo Li by the way." She reached out the other hand that wasn't dragging him and he shook it, smiling awkwardly.

"Hi Mo Li." He greeted. "So, do you live nearby?" Aang asked, trying to regain a sense of normalcy back into this odd moment. He had passed out without realizing it and when he woke up he was immediately pulled by a small girl and her brother to what seemed to be their house.

"We live right here, mister." Mo Li answered when they arrived at a small house on a hill. "The town is down the hill, but we live up here. I'm sure Mommy will love it that we have company."

"Mo Li, you can't just bring strangers into the house, what'll Mom say?" Sen asked when he finally reached the two of them, panting a little.

"But," Mo Li objected and pulled Aang's obviously tattooed hand up in Sen's face. "This mister's the Avatar, so Mom will be happy, right Mister Avata-Mister Avatar?" She repeated once Aang collapsed again, his hand only loosely gripping hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara had it all planned out. She knew taking Appa was too dangerous through enemy territory so she had the ship drop her off at the nearest port with a couple sacks filled with money. She knew taking the local transportations would be a annoying change of pace and would probably make finding Aang more difficult a task, but she had to consider the fact that everyone was suppose to be secret at the moment.

The town of Yu Tao was a small, market infested place that was filled to the rim with people despite the small occupancy space.

To put in finer words she felt cramped. She felt closed up. She felt like everyone knew she was water tribe and was just waiting for the right moment to jump her and make her use her water bending out of natural habit.

Her shabby hooded cloak over her tattered water tribe clothes did little for her confidence alone on enemy territory so her first thought when she arrive there and walked around self conscious for a while was to buy some new clothes before she ran around frantically looking for any evidence that Aang had been there without being too obvious that she was looking for someone who was supposed to be dead.

She purchased a simple wrapped top that exposed her midriff—much to her discomfort—but is she was to look the part she had to learn to blend in no matter how naked she felt. Her pants were flared and her skirt was enough so it was easy to move in but not too much.

And she became Kwa Mei—the only name she could think of on such short notice—a quiet and peaceful Fire Nation teenager whose only concern was none of anyone's business.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang woke up for the second time that day in a place that was unknown to him. He had to recap before he blinked his eyes open again.

Alright. He woke up and a little girl and her brother dragged her to their house. He passed out again. Now, he's woken up in a house on a couch.

He pieced together that it must've been the house of the little girl and her brother since the scenery seemed too nice for a Fire Nation prison. Aang sat up slowly, his back aching even more than it was before. The only thing he could think of was Katara's warm hands enveloped in cool water, going over his wounds and healing them while he groaned in satisfaction. These were the times when he wished he hadn't run away, where his need to be with his friends began to overshadow his need to protect them.

"Oh, good you're awake." A feminine and older voice sounded. Aang looked behind him to see a younger woman drying off a bowl in the kitchen. "You gave us a quite a scare, finding you passed out then passing out again. But, I think you'll be fine if you drink and eat a proper meal. You're starving and dehydrated." She informed him cheerfully, placing the bowl down and putting some steamed rice and dried cranberries in it and poured him some cold water. Aang's mouth salivated at the sight of the food. "Hopefully this'll be enough; I haven't been to the market in a few days so I'll have to go in the morning to get breakfast." She placed the bowl down on the table beside the couch and Aang would've gratefully taken the bowl and chopsticks in his hand, proceeding to eat if common sense hadn't stopped him.

"Uh, who are you exactly?" Aang asked before eating anything and the woman smiled gleefully.

"My name is Yula, those were my children Sen and Mo Li who found you outside." Aang blinked, looking down to see what was left of his bandages had been left untouched, but his tattoos were blindingly palpable. "I have to admit," she told him while standing up, "I was certainly surprised when my children dragged in the Avatar passed out on the door step, you must've gotten into some storm, and the weather has been pretty nasty out there. But in all respect, Avatar Aang, I thought you were dead."

"What are you going to do with me?" Aang challenged her, standing on his feet only to wince when his sore skin made contact with the hard floor. "I know you're Fire Nation." Yula came up to him, dragging a filled water basin and had few clothes in hand, and sat it down next to the table. "Eat your food, Avatar Aang, you can stay as long as you like, and I'd be happy to tend to your wounds if you'd let me." She responded merrily, flashing another smile at him. Aang let his hands fall from their fighting stance, lifting a brow to her. Certainly she was Fire Nation, so why would she let her enemy, who was supposed to be dead, stay in her house and eat her food? Aang wanted to believe it was a trap, he really did, but the smile on her face was so genuine. It almost reminded him of the smiles Katara gave to him. And that was the only reason why he sat down. He picked up the bowl suggestively and began eating his food like there was no tomorrow.

After silently eating he placed down the bowl and drank the rest of his water and Yula took his cup and bowl.

"You might want to take those bandages off, they look out dated," Yula commented while she washed out the bowl again. "And while you at it you can take off your pants and robe." Aang blushed.

"Uh," he mumbled. All he wanted to do was some sleep some more, the food had just made his tired body more tired, he wasn't up to giving himself a bath at that late hour. "Maybe I'll just bathe tomorrow?" He suggested with a shrug.

"Oh, nonsense," Yula told him. "Trust me I've been the mother of a son and daughter for ten years, there's no part of the human body I haven't seen yet." Aang blushed deeper. "If you stayed soiled like that your wounds will only get more infected."

"Well, yeah, but—gah!" He told her, trying to be logical, but by that time she already had his robe and pants off him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wish I could offer you a better bed," Yula said once Aang was washed and re-bandaged. "But the children's beds are a little too cramped for you." She pulled a small futon out of closet next to the kitchen. "I hope this'll be enough." Aang offered a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Miss," Aang said and lied down on the futon, curling up and loving how his skin felt soft and clean again, a large contrast to the rough dirt sullied feeling he had all the time he was traveling.

"Oh, don't call me, Miss, just call me Yula." She corrected him and pulled the blankets over him. This was unusual for Aang. He knew these were normally gestures a mother would offer, but he had never known of one. Gyatso was the closest thing to a parent he had ever had, and, as loving as he was, he wasn't a mother. Aang pulled the covers further up over his nose and gazed at her with large eyes, feeling very small.

"Thank you, I guess." He said, voice muffled under the blankets.

"I know it's hard to trust me right now, but I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." She sounded genuine enough so Aang nodded and then closed his eyes. Sleeping on a bed felt nice, he almost forgotten how it felt. Since he had been under the grace that he was able to use a bed for a long time, having sleeping in one all the time he was at Ba Sing Se then sleeping in one when he woke up on the ship he had to get used to roughing it again for the week he was traveling, but it was nice to lay on warm, soft sheets, and to have a pillow under his throbbing head.

"Psst, Mister Avatar?' he heard Mo Li's voice after a few minutes, she crawled up next to his futon overly happy and cute but very annoying for all Aang wanted to do was sleep.

"Uh, Hey Mo Li," he groaned.

"I'm glad you woke up, are you having a nice sleep?"

"Well, I was." He said, trying to be nice yet get the point across that he wanted to sleep.

"That's great!"

"Mo Li, leave the Avatar alone." Sen came in the room pulling her up from the ground. She cried as he yanked her arm.

"No," she whimpered.

"The Avatar needs to sleep, you can talk to him tomorrow." Mo Li huffed.

"Fine," she agreed. "Good night Mister Avatar." Aang simply gave her a wave as Sen saw her out.

"Thanks Sen." Aang said while he made sure Mo Li made it back to her room.

"Yeah, sure." Sen said, giving Aang a leveled look that made him think, but Aang brushed it off. He was too tired to ponder over the motives of a boy years younger than him.

And so he was back to sleep.

**I know the first couple chapters have been very slow pace, but some plot will come in soon. But, this is mostly a character development kind of story. **

**Thank you, very much, to Aryck1095, anotamous, DarkBlade56, kataang-girl14, and Kamen Rider Vega for reviewing the last chapter. It's much appreciated and I'm glad you all like the story. **

**Next chapter will be up next Friday…and so it goes. **


	3. Commute

**Sorry this chapter took so freakin` long, but anyone who's been reading my profile knows how busy I've been, so…yeah, hopefully this won't happen again. **

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in this chapter but Aang, Katara, and…Hama? (Say what?)**

Commute

Aang had found himself there for a week. He had recovered from the scaring and soreness quite nicely though the full scars had yet to heal. But at least he could move freely enough that he felt it was his time to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Yula mentioned while serving both Sen and Mo Li breakfast.

"Oh, no don't leave, Mister Avatar." Mo Li protested. Aang smiled, walking up to her and patting her head.

"I told you that you can just call me Aang, and yes, I have to leave." He stood up straight, looking at Yula. "I didn't plan for such a long detour."

"What exactly are you plans, Aang, you've been very vague about them as far as I know?" Yula decided to mention, sitting down herself.

"I want to defeat the Fire Lord, so I have to make it to the palace city." Aang explained, feeling slightly odd. He still couldn't understand while these people weren't turning him in or, at least, shunning him.

"I see," Yula nodded. "I had no idea you had already mastered all the elements."

"Well, actually I haven't even started fire bending." Aang admitted shamefully. "There really aren't many fire benders jumping at the chance to train the Avatar." He joked, scratching the back of his neck vigorously.

"Ah, I see." Yula said, biting back a smile.

"What's so funny?" Aang dared to question.

"It's just that, you know I'm a fire bender, I'd be willing to train you." She put her cards down on the table rather nicely and so unflinchingly that Aang blinked many times before comprehended that a fire bending master had just fallen into his lap in a week. He had half a mind to say yes but he hesitated. He knew he needed to learn fire bending but as soon as he heard the word all he could think of was Katara. Hurting her and hearing her scream as _his_ fire burned through her. The very thought made him quiver. "Aang?" Yula repeated when he seemed to have spaced out. "Are you conscious?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm conscious." He assured her and shook his head. He knew he needed to learn all four elements. He had even unlocked the chakra at the eastern air temple saying he had accepted that he was a fire bender. It was just…Katara. But, then the whole reason he was on the mission was to protect her and end the war, and if he mastered fire bending he wouldn't be afraid to use it in front of her. Besides, she wouldn't even be there when he was learning it so… "Alright," Aang agreed softly.

"Mom, come on do you really want to teach this guy?" Sen offered. "I mean he doesn't look like the most disciplined guy."

"What are you talking about Sen?" Mo Li asked. "He's the Avatar, of course he's disciplined."

"Yes, Sen, be nice." Yula told him softly. "I'm sure if Aang's mastered the other elements in less than a year he is _very _disciplined." Sen grunted, crossing his arms. Aang glowered the young boy. Mo Li, who was only six, had taken quite a liking to him, but Sen, on the hand, never had anything positive to say. Aang knew the Fire Nation wasn't particularly fond of the Avatar but this family seemed to have their heads on straight. So he couldn't really figure out why Sen hated him so much?

"So that means I'll be staying here, then?" Aang figured. His plan was to make it to the palace as soon as possible before his friends would come looking for him—which he knew they would, despite the note he left—but now that this fabulous offering was bestowed upon him, Aang supposed he could rearrange his scheduling.

"Well I don't think the arrangement would work out any other way." Yula joked and sat a place mat for Aang, gesturing him to sit. "So make yourself comfy, you might be here for a few weeks." Aang gave her a crocked smile before sitting and gladly ate Yula's beautifully prepared breakfast.

"One condition?" Aang suddenly said after being quite for several moments.

"Alright," Yula listened.

"Will you guys, honestly, keep me a secret?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little odd. Yula met his oddities with a smile, putting some more food on his plate.

"Of course we will." She answered simply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was hard enough for Katara to become a normal fire nation citizen but other than that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She hadn't exactly thought through what she would do after donning new clothes and changing her name. She had spent what seemed like forever wasting her money at a hotel and wandering different towns looking for any evidence of Aang being there. He had been gone for two weeks so he could be anywhere, but in his condition Katara only hoped that when she did find evidence it would the merciful kind that proved he was still alive and well. She had to find him before he got sicker than he already was.

Knowing how impulsive he was when he left he might actually go through with fighting the Fire Lord like she knew he was planning to do and get himself seriously hurt.

She bit her lip positively, not ravishing at the thought.

And so she ended up in, yet again, another town. Having found no progress in the last five towns she had been she hoped with all her might that she'd find a least a trail to follow by.

She decided that night to camp out for a change and save herself some money. Eat some wild berries, and some odd meat she picked up at the market and hopefully not be plagued with nightmares of what could be happening to Aang at that very moment in her twisted, little mind. All of a sudden, though, she heard a crack in the near woods and her head shot up.

"What was that?" She asked herself aloud. The noises got louder until she found herself in ready position with her water skin. Customarily, this was the way she handled things, but as soon as she got in her ready stance her arms slackened. What if it was a traveler or a messenger and she water bended defensively at them? Not only would she be a jerk but she'd be discovered as an enemy in Fire Nation territory. She dropped her water skin before the noise got to its acme and out from the bushes came an old lady. "Uh," Katara stuttered, glad she didn't almost attack the woman. "Hello…" she trailed. "I was just…camping out here to…" she looked up at the sky, "…watch the stars." The old women waved her hand to disregard Katara's nervousness.

"Not to worry, my dear, I was just out for a little star gazing myself."

"O-oh, really?" Katara tried to be nonchalant while she asked a typical question. The woman nodded.

"As long as we're both out why don't we star gaze together?" She offered and Katara gave her a curious look, raising a brow. "Oh, but I'm sure that would be a little weird for you, wouldn't it? Walking out with a mysterious old woman you just met," she proceeded to walk away. "Have a good night."

"Wait!" Katara called. "You don't have to walk out here all alone, I'll walk with you." She bargained. She knew this woman was fire nation, but how harmful could she be? "So what's your name, Miss?" Katara asked as they walked on, observing some of the constellations.

"Hama, and you?"

"Kwa Mei."

"Very nice to meet you, Kwa Mei."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you and Mommy going to start fire bending now, Mister Avatar?" Mo Li's voice entered Aang's meditation. He snapped out of it, thoroughly incensed but then realized it wasn't wise to throw a fit at her.

"Um, I think we're starting tomorrow, actually." Aang answered calmly, opening one eye to look at her. "Aren't you supposed to be at school with your brother or something?" Aang asked.

"Oh, no I don't go to school like Sen does." She answered, and Aang just shrugged. He didn't know why she didn't go; he knew school started for the kids when they turned four years old in the Fire Nation. Mo Li seemed to sense Aang's pondering on the matter and elaborated further. "Mom says she doesn't want me to be tempted to bend there."

"Why not, lots of kids here fire bend, it's not that big a deal, I'm sure?"

"Fire bending?" Mo Li repeated, seeming confused.

"Yeah, what other kind of bending could you be talking about?"

"I'm an earth bender, Mister Avatar."

"An earth bender, but how?" Aang exclaimed, that completely snapped him out of his meditation and he almost fell over, to boot. He gagged a little from inhaling so sharply. "Okay, okay," he gasped, "back up, you're an earth bender…b-but how is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, earth benders aren't exactly common in the fire nation."

"I guess you're right about that, but Mom says I need to be proud of who I am, even if I'm restricted…or something like that." She smiled delightfully at him that Aang was overwhelmed with the need to pat her on the head before she went running off to chase a butterfly. He smiled as she ran off.

Though that didn't leave what she said forgotten. Aang definitely put finding out what all this 'Mo Li is an earth bender' nonsense on the top of his priority list for the time being.

That night, after both Sen and Mo Li were bedded down, Aang paced back and forth in front of Yula's room before knocking quietly. "Uh, Miss Yula?" Aang called. "May I come in?"

"Certainly, Aang." She patted the spot on the bed next to her and Aang hesitantly sat, twiddling his thumbs. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…" Aang started strongly but trailed once he realized the conversation had started and he hadn't planned what he was going to say. "Uh…Mo Li and I were talking today and she, sort of, mentioned something that seemed a little out of the ordinary."

"Like what?" Yula questioned calmly.

"Well, like the fact that she's an earth bender." Yula's eyes widened before they softened again. She just closed her eyes and smiled. "Is it true?" Aang pressed.

"Yes, it is, Mo Li's an earth bender."

"But, how is that possible...unless you, uh, married and earth bender?"

"No, no, that's not what happened at all." Yula laughed. "I was in an arranged marriage with a rich and highly honored fire nation soldier when I was sixteen-years-old."

"An arranged marriage?" Aang echoed, cringing at the thought.

"Yes, it was arranged marriage, but a very happy one. Zhen was a great man, always so thoughtful and brave, and when I had Sen a year later he made sure we had a good home and were taken care of when he went off to war."

"So what does that have to do with Mo Li being an earth bender?" Aang asked feeling slightly lost on the matter even more so than before.

"Well," Yula started, looking slightly saddened. "On one of his missions, Zhen found Mo Li in one of the abandoned earth kingdom villages that was raided. All I knew was after he came home with Mo Li he was changed for the rest of his life." She smiled. "She was only two years old when he found her, so we just treated her as a second child, but everything changed when Zhen was killed on another mission. We found out Mo Li was an earth bender a year later and…and I didn't know what to do. I knew that Zhen said never to let anyone find out where Mo Li was from or they might kill her, but when I found out she was an earth bender, than I had to keep Mo Li in even more confinement. She doesn't leave this area, now, because I'm so afraid that she might get excited or scared and end up bending or someone might just know."

"I know where you're coming from, Miss Yula," Aang sympathized. "But keeping Mo Li locked up isn't doing her any good, and what about her bending? It's just going to become more and more uncontrollable if she doesn't learn at least a little earth bending."

"I know that, but where am I supposed to go to find her a teacher?" she challenged. "I can't just up and leave the fire nation, plus the cost of that kind of travel would be too much." Aang looked down, chewing his lip before mentally slapping himself in the head because he hadn't realized the obvious.

"I could teach her to earth bend." He gambled, meeting Yula's unbelieving eyes.

"You would really teach my daughter?"

"Well, sure, I mean, you're teaching me to fire bend, so it's the least I could do." Yula grinned broadly and hugged Aang tightly enough that his head was smashed into her shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, Aang, both Mo Li and I owe you a lot."

"You're welcome, but could you please let me go now." Aang ordered kindly.

"Oh, Sorry." Yula pulled away, smiling sheepishly in the joy she was feeling. Without warning, though, she turned serious and placed a sturdy hand over Aang's. "You wanted to know why I would help the Avatar when you first came here." She mentioned, and Aang nodded unhurriedly.

"Thank Zhen for that." She reflected, the dreamy look in her eyes for her lost husband reflecting even in the low light. "He taught me equality and tolerance."

"I wish I could've met him." Aang said.

"Yeah," Yula sighed. "I wish you could've, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before Aang made his way back to his room he found both Mo Li and Sen standing by the door, undoubtedly eavesdropping.

"Is it true that you're going to teach me to earth bend, Mister Avatar?" Mo Li asked happily.

"Yes, I'm you're new teacher." Mo Li screeched happily and hugged Aang's arm.

"Alright Mo Li, that's enough," Sen told her. "It's time to let the Avatar go to sleep."

"Oh, alright." Mo Li released Aang's arm. "Good night Mister Avatar." Before Aang proceeded to leave as well, since sleep had long since come over him, Sen grabbed his arm and stopped him dead in his tracks. Aang looked over at the boy to see the stiffness of his mouth and curled fury of his brows. He wondered inertly what was wrong.

"Um, what's up?" Aang asked calmly.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

"W-what?"

"I said don't hurt Mo Li." Sen answered more sternly, sizing himself up a bit to look Aang up in the eye.

"Um, don't worry, I won't, I'm pretty sure I'm a good teacher." Aang tried to joke, scratching the back of his neck in both anxiety and tiredness. His motions were molded into something else entirely when he was, all of a sudden, slammed into the wall beside him. He looked over at Sen, his arm extended towards him. "What'd you do that for?" Aang demanded to know. The boy was only ten-years-old, so how was he able to get him against a wall so quickly?

"You're 'pretty sure you'll be a good teacher' isn't acceptable, you need to be sure!" He told him loudly. "You teaching Mo Li to bend is a _big deal_, so take it seriously or don't do it at all, she's only six!"

"Look, Sen, I don't know what you're problem is, but I assure you, you're sister will be fine, so you don't have to worry, I'll make sure her learning earth bending is the smoothest process." Aang decided speaking calmly to him was the best approach, as much as he just wanted to slam him against a couple of walls and ask him what in the world his problem was.

"Yeah, sure." Sen settled, rolling his eyes and walking away heavily. "Just make sure it turns out that way."

"He's always like that when it comes to my bending." Mo Li's voice interrupted a little while later for seemed like the millionth time to Aang. He jumped at the sound.

"What?"

"Sen always gets angry at anything that has to do with my bending. Mom says he's just worried about my well being, but I know why he's acting this way right now."

"Why?"

"It's because you're teaching me."

"Me?" Aang reiterated. "Well, what's wrong with me?"

"He feels like it's your fault dad died." Mo Li's comment was only answered by Aang with his wide eyes and saddened lip movement. "Sen said if you had just ended the war when you were supposed to than dad would still be alive and I wouldn't have to live in hiding."

"But you don't have to live in hiding, Mo Li, you really don't."

"But, Mom, says."

"Miss Yula is just worried, but you can control your earth bending and live out in the open all at once, you just have to know when to bend and when not to."

"I don't even know how to control my bending."

"And that's why I'm going to help you. You may even be able to go to school one day."

"Really, Mister Avatar?" Aang crouched down on his knee to met her eyes and grab her shoulders.

"Really." He answered her, making sure to have no doubt in his mind whatsoever. And he was rewarded with Mo Li's small arms embracing him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What started as a simple star gazing walk to keep the suspicion down turned into another night and another night and a week, and soon Katara found herself staying in Hama's inn. This all crashed down on her one night while sleeping that, somehow, she had forgotten the task at hand.

"Aang," Katara whispered to herself. "Where are you?" She turned over onto her side and looked over at the wall. Hama was a nice woman, but she had to remember why she was taking this journey in the first place: to find Avatar she had fallen in love with.

It was automatic how she rose up from her bed and packed her things. Leaving on such short notice would probably leave Hama sad, but Katara would have to say her goodbyes and be on her way. Settling down someplace for too long could cause attachment problems she couldn't afford at the moment. So, as she made her way down the stairs Katara carried on with finding Hama to say goodbye and pay her for her stay there, but found something she certainly didn't expect to see.

The old woman bent a single string of steaming water out of the tea kettle and into her cup before adding the tea leaves by hand and sitting in her chair beneath dim candle light.

"Ha-Hama?" Katara stuttered and dropped the money she was going to give her. Hama's head perked up at the noise and looked up at Katara with a slow smile from behind her steaming cup.

"Have I been discovered?" She asked even more slowly than her smile and Katara's mouth remained open in shock.

"You're a…y-you're a water bender?" Katara finally was able to choke out after some time and Hama nodded.

"That would be correct, Kwa Mei. And so are you, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right." Katara answered without thinking. Though she really didn't have to. She saw this woman water bend with her own two eyes. But on earth was she doing running a Fire Nation inn?

"I think we both have some explaining to do, don't we?"

"I guess we do."

"So where should we start?" Katara cut her eyes to the side before looking at Hama again.

"Well for starters, my name's Katara."

And once again Katara's task at hand got away from her.

**Okay, an actual plot while finally reveal itself next chapter, hopefully I won't be so busy. **

**Thank you DarkBlade56, Aryck1095, and Darth Prysion for reviewing the last chapter. **


End file.
